


25 days of Arthur/Shura

by iceberry



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceberry/pseuds/iceberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at the 25 days of fic challenge. A set of christmas drabbles set throughout their relationship, VERY heavy on HC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

 

It was cold, and it was windy, and it was even snowing a bit. Of course that didn’t stop the work from being piled upon her, and Shura Kirigakure, age 14 was just about ready to give a hearty “fuck it!” to the work and go out and play. It wasn’t every day you got this much snow, she thought! And with the party later, the last thing she wanted to do was sit down and do her homework.

“How is your essay coming along, Shu-“ The blonde walking into the student lounge was interrupted by a strong fist to the shoulder by the aforementioned Miss Kirigakure. “That was not necessary!”

“Oh, calm down!” She said with a grin. “If you can’t take a punch, how’re ya ever to become a famous knight?” Arthur Auguste Angel, age 15, gave her a wary stare, then sighed and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“And your essay?” It was her turn to scowl at him, but she flipped her hair flippantly all the same.

“Haven’t even started!” And she gave him her best grin. “Instead, we’re goin’ to go outside and then straight to the party. Screw the essay!”

“Shura, it’s freezing out there.”

“Aw, screw you, baldy!”

“I told you not to call me that!” And with that, Shura grabbed Angel’s arm and yanked him out of the lounge, grabbing their coats off the coat rack standing nearby. Angel shrugged on the white coat with a sigh, but when she turned her back he allowed himself a small smile. She’d probably end up making him write the essay later, but that was alright – he’d finished his own hours ago. When they walked into the snow, Shura let out a laugh that sounded to Arthur like the happiest noise in the world.

“Look at all this, Baldy!” Her grin stretched from ear to ear. “Have ya ever seen so much snow?”

“Of course I have,” Angel said with a laugh. “Where do you think I’m from, the tropics?” After a pause and a stare, Shura shrugged, then plopped down in the snow.  
“C’mere Angel! We’re gonna make a snow you,” she said with a smirk and a shiver. The snow was cold, but it was worth it. With a smile, Arthur sat down next to her, but was shoved down into the snow within a few moments by his companion.

They laid side-by-side, Shura staring into Arthur’s eyes, and he into hers, and something passed between them. And Arthur thought quietly to himself, that there was nowhere else he’d rather be in the whole world then laying here in the cold with her. They lay like that for about a minute, the snow falling without a stop. Yes, Arthur thought, there was nowhere he’d rather be than with her

.  
And then she threw snow in his face, and the chase began.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday parties are always fun, right?

“And with that, I’d like to wish you all very happy holidays!” Sir Pheles took a bow, and walked into the crowd of exorcists, the mood instantly rising. A tree in the corner shone with lights and ornaments, and tamers had wrangled small fire demons to float around the room, illuminating the party with a faint red glow.

Arthur greeted those who came up to him as professionally as possible, though he’d rather be at home than at this party – he didn’t even know most of these exorcists. But the paladin did his job and small-talked, and drank some warm punch that the chairman had conjured up.

On the other side of the room, Shura was battling her similar boredom by getting drunk off her ass. Her voice carried across the room, but no one batted an eyelash except for the new teachers. It happened every Christmas party.

Shura stumbled backwards, laughing her head off at something inconsequential. Arthur backed away from a conversation about demonic relations (why would he care?) and within a moment, the two had bumped into each other and whirled around in surprise. Shura began laughing harder.

“They’re under the mistletoe!” Someone yelled, and Angel glanced up. Oh god, they were.

He looked back down at the redhead, but before he even had a moment or a breath to say anything, his tie was in her hand and her lips on his own. And as the crowd started half-laughing, half-cheering, he didn’t even try to pull away.

(One of the younger teachers in attendance that day would say that the kiss lasted a grand total of 32 seconds.)


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when they're in an existing relationship.

“Get in here, ya idiot!” Shura snapped, more out of worry than irritation. “Yer gonna bleed to death!”

Arthur leaned on her a little as she led him inside, but gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine! Just a small cut on the leg, is all.” Perhaps it was just a cut, but the bloodstained coat would worry anyone – even the usually unfazed Miss Kirigakure. One arm over her shoulder, he half walked, half-limped into the room, and practically collapsed onto the couch.

“’I’ll be fine’, my ass!” Shura sat next to him. “Gimme yer coat.” Angel unhooked the belts and shrugged it off the best he could. Caliburn fell onto the ground next to him, but Shura wasn’t paying much attention to that. “Yer right, it could be worse,” she said, inspecting the wound. It wasn’t too deep, luckily enough, but skin wounds sometimes bled the most.

Getting up and leaving angel on the couch, Shura walked into the kitchen, grabbed a wet rag and tossed it to him. “Try t’ clean up a little, I’ll get the damn bandages,” she called as she walked into another room. He smiled a bit as he caught the rag – she acted tough but there really was no reason for her to. They were far past that stage. The smile disappeared as he cleaned the wound, tearing the seam in his pants to get a better vantage point. Whatever was on the rag stung. It was probably alcohol, maybe vodka? Angel wasn’t actually sure whether vodka was an alright substitute for antiseptics, but Shura was the one with the Doctor Meister.

“Is the bleeding better?” She stuck her head through the doorway, and he nodded.

“I told you, it was just a flesh wound.”

“Tsk, fine. D’ya want some hot chocolate?” Before he had a chance to respond, the bandages flew through the air and into his hand. “Yeah, sure, that would be fine.” And that was that.


End file.
